Kong Skull Island: Two protectors, one Island
by Nightfly123
Summary: Kong and his younger brother Bones are protecting Skull Island, their past has always haunted them from the very moment they were born. They have used their grief and rage to help them battle their parent's killers: The Skullcrawlers. What Kong and Bones don't know, is the fact that a much bigger battle is on the horizon as they must protect the human survivors from the big one.


**Hello everyone. Here is my first Kong Skull Island story. I don't own the characters of Kong: Skull Island. I hope that you will enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

(Bones P.O.V)

My name is Bones, because I always preserve my dead parent's bones, I am also the brother of the King of Skull Island: Kong. The two of us have been through a lot, we lost our parents at an early age because the Skullcrawlers managed to overpower them. We were only young children at the time, yet the sight of our dead parents caused us both grief as well as anger and we vowed to make the Skullcrawlers pay for what they've done to them. They will know soon enough, that they have made a big mistake.

When we were old enough to easily defend ourselves from the evil Devils, Kong and I made it our mission to wipe out our enemy. It proved to be an infuriating task, considering that they just keep coming from out of those vents from deep underground below us. It didn't really matter for us anyway, because we were more than ready for them as we managed to take down a lot of them and they also did manage to injure the two of us as a result. We didn't care about the injuries, knowing it's a part of the job.

While we have been battling the evil Skullcrawlers for many years now, we are worshipped by the very people of our isolated island. The iwis sees us as their saviour, considering that we are protecting them from the very thing that was eating them for thousands of years. We weren't the only ones to be worshipped, because our ancestors got the same treatment after they had began protecting the iwi people from the Skull Devils that plagued them. We are the last ones, the only protectors the iwi have left.

We fought together as one impenetrable unit against our mortal enemy, they didn't stand a chance by facing the two of us together. After we had been fighting them, Kong and I agreed to spread out across Skull Island in order to better combat the rising Skullcrawler threat. If our enemy thought they can finally beat us, they were quickly proven wrong as we still managed to beat and kill a lot of them to still prove our dominance over this hollow land. Despite these many defeats, the Skullcrawlers kept on coming.

Although that greatly annoyed both me and Kong in a really big way, it ultimately didn't matter as we continued to battle the Skull Devils. It is a nickname we used, because of the fact our enemy's face is in similar shape to a Skull and they are like Devils because of the vents. It has been their home for a long time now, though we often kept an close watch over them in case they should ever dare try to come out from their underground sanctuary. We battled the small ones, while the big one manages to stay hidden.

While we had been busy battling our mortal enemies on our island, we heard the sound of explosions coming from another part of the land. After defeating our enemy, we went towards the source of the explosion where we found two strange-looking creatures fighting each other. Our mere presence stopped their fight, the two looking at us with a mixture of both shock as well as fear with the two realising that they aren't the only ones on this island. We scared off one of them, before I gently helped up the other one.

After I had helped the other four-limbed creature to his own two feet, I looked at him with curiosity as I took the time to study him closely. This creature is new to me, even Kong himself became curious too by the fact the creature is bare-skinned with no sign of fur on him whatsoever. After we had studied him, we let him run off into the forest as we went back to do our daily business of keeping the peace on our island as we still had unfinished business. It was back to the usual for us, we fought our enemies again.

Despite our constant battles with the evil Skullcrawlers however, we often spent our time roaming around the island to stay alert for trouble. We would help our subjects, the Sker Buffalos as we made sure that they are alright as well as hoping they do not get attacked again. Apart from that as well as protecting the iwi people, Kong and I kept to ourselves while taking the time to look at the bright coloured lights at night as we mourn our dead parents. We had no idea, that a familiar species will come to cause trouble.

We were minding our own business as usual when they arrived, they came in strange flying objects that manage to stay hovering above ground. That wasn't the only thing, they were also causing a big mess by the time we heard the sound of the explosions coming from nearby. We were outraged by their audacity to make so much noise, Kong went off to confront them alone while I stayed behind in order to make sure the Skullcrawlers didn't come out. While I waited outside the vents, I heard the sound of battle.

I became worried for my older brother as I hoped he's alright, his roar rang out for miles as I could hear the pure righteous rage in his powerful roar. I could hear them too, the sound of those flying objects crashing out of the sky as my brother proved why he is the King of the island. I could also hear the screams of those annoying species, the ones who dared to drop explosives on our land as if they could just come to our island and do whatever they like. There was no way in hell, that Kong would let that happen.

While my brother was busy battling that mysterious species, I am busy fighting the Skullcrawlers that dared to come out of those vents leading underground. When they did, I made perfectly sure to show them what happens if they come looking for trouble as I managed to kill a lot of them. I broke one's neck, stomped on the head of another as well as snapping the neck of the third Skullcrawler before I roared out in victory after defeating my deadly opponents. When that was done, I kept watching the vents again.

It wasn't long after my easily-won battle with our mortal nemesis, when my brother finally came back from defeating the species that was causing trouble. I noticed his injury, knowing that he needs to make sure that it heals before he can fight any more Skullcrawlers as he needs his strength. After I checked the vents, Kong and I walked away in order to get Kong the time to heal from his injuries as we also needed time to rest after our respective victories together. I kept my guard up, ready to protect my brother.

* * *

**Kong definitely needs to heal, if he's ever going to continue fighting to protect his land.**

**Also, I have created this story because I wondered what the movie would be like if Kong had a younger brother. So I figured that they both have a similar ordeal due to the loss of their parents as well as both of them becoming the protectors of the iwi people. It would make his job much easier and he's not alone because of his last living relative.**

**If you want I could keep Bones and Kong with no dialogue in this story, due to neither of them having the power of speech. Bones would also have an strong personal bond with one of the important humans of this story, just like Kong ends up bonding with the two main human heroic characters in the movie.**

**Please read and review :)**

**If you like this story, please click on the favourite/follow button :)**


End file.
